


Сестра

by Kalgary_Nurse



Series: Вопреки Приказу 66 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Order 66
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Один раз Дум уже облажался. Больше такого не повторится. Типли потеряла сестру на войне. Никаких больше потерь.





	Сестра

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sister](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536496) by [Elri (angelrider13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelrider13/pseuds/Elri). 



**Дум**

Когда всё это происходит, Дум с генералом одни.

Задание у них простое. Обычная разведка, хотя вряд ли на планете есть сепаратисты, впрочем, лучше убедиться наверняка, чем потом кусать локти. Особенно в свете того, что недавно случилось.

Потеря генерала Типлар ударила по всем, но сильней всего — по генералу Типли. 

Дум до сих пор вспоминает, как они с генералом Типлар в тот день работали в тандеме — с безупречной слаженностью, какая достигается годами. Он помнит, как был с ней, прикрывал ей спину. Помнит потрясение, когда она упала наземь, помнит, как скрутило нутро от крика генерала Типли.

Помнит, как потрясение переросло в ужас, когда он увидел над телом своего генерала одного из братьев с дымящимся бластером.

Он должен был защищать своего генерала и так облажался.

Но кто знал, что защищать придётся от своих же?

А потом, спустя три месяца, Дум чуть было не облажался вновь. Миссия на мандалорском аванпосте. Он не был там лично, только читал отчёты.

Его генерал едва не погибла.

Снова.

Её проткнули насквозь световым мечом. Дум теперь вечно обязан генералу Кеноби: тот смог поддерживать в генерале Типли жизнь до того момента, как её поместили в резервуар с бактой. Она выжила, но Дум до сих пор помнит, как его тогда пробрало холодом, а сердце ушло в пятки.

После того задания генерала Типли отстранили.

Сегодняшняя миссия — первая после вынужденного простоя, и Дум собирается защищать своего генерала изо всех сил.

Больше он не облажается.

Нельзя.

«Выполнить Приказ 66».

А потом понимает, что выбора может и не быть.

Думу кажется, что его здесь нет. Что он где-то далеко-далеко отсюда, наблюдает за всем происходящим на расстоянии — будто смотрит один из любимых спектаклей генерала.

Он не понимает, что творится.

Не понимает, зачем поднимает бластер.

Зачем внезапно начинает преследовать генерала, будто жертву.

«Хорошие солдаты выполняют приказы».

Думу кажется, что он проваливается под лёд.

Дыхание замирает, сердце вдруг подпрыгивает к горлу. По жилам струится холод, и всё тело охватывает слабость.

Хорошие солдаты выполняют приказы.

Ему знакомы эти слова.

Он их уже слышал.

Прямо перед тем, как один из братьев убил одного из генералов.

Значит, так это было? Тогда, несколько месяцев назад?

Эта тварь вторглась в Тапа, выела его изнутри и заняла его место?

Вот почему тот убил собственного генерала?

Дум кричит.

«Хорошие солдаты выполняют приказы».

Брат именно это и произнёс, когда нацелил бластер в голову генерала Типлар. Точь-в-точь эти слова — а потом нажал на курок.

Они эхом отдаются у Дума в голове.

Он слышит их снова и снова, а потом целится генералу в спину.

Своему единственному, оставшемуся в живых генералу.

Той, кого он поклялся защищать.

Пообещал.

Дум кричит, впадает в бешенство, но генерал Типли этого не замечает. Она идёт вперёд, не боится поворачиваться к нему спиной — потому что знает: он прикроет. Даже несмотря на то, что Дум подвёл её сестру, она всё равно ему доверяет.

А он собирается её застрелить.

«ХОРОШИЕ СОЛДАТЫ ВЫПОЛНЯЮТ ПРИКАЗЫ».

Значит, вот что чувствовал Тап?

Запертый в собственном теле, он кричал, но никто его не слышал?

Значит, так будет со всеми братьями?

Внутри клокочет Приказ 66, бомбардирует мысли, требует смерти джедаев. Всех джедаев. Включая генерала. Дум слышит, как эта тварь в голове толкует об особых обстоятельствах, о планах, которые до этой секунды просто не существовали.

Кто-то захватил его тело и превратил в готовое к бою орудие.

Кто-то сделал это со всеми братьями.

И Дум чувствует, как они нажимают на курок.

«ХОРОШИЕ СОЛДАТЫ ВЫПОЛНЯЮТ ПРИКАЗЫ».

Дум больше не властен над собственным телом. Руки движутся сами собой, поднимают бластер, целятся генералу в спину. Он пытается сдать назад, пошевелиться, бросить оружие — сделать хоть что-то, но всё тщетно.

Не важно, что убивать генерала Дум не хочет.

Не важно, что после провала он поклялся больше никогда не подводить её.

Не важно, что он пообещал своему погибшему генералу сделать всё возможное, чтобы защитить её сестру.

Не важно, что Дум пролил бы свою кровь ради генерала Типли.

Что он жил бы ради неё, ради неё умер бы и убил.

Не важно, что они с генералом каждое мгновенье своей жизни ещё горюют по одной и той же женщине.

Не важно, что Дум знает, какой ценой далась генералу эта война, что он очень хотел бы разделить с ней её боль.

Не важно, что он любит её.

«ХОРОШИЕ СОЛДАТЫ ВЫПОЛНЯЮТ ПРИКАЗЫ».

Это просто не важно.

Дум пытается — пытается хоть что-то сделать, хоть как-то предупредить генерала. Дать ей защититься, разоружить его — убить его первой.

Она не оборачивается.

Он давит на курок.

«ХОРОШИЕ СОЛДАТЫ ВЫПОЛНЯЮТ ПРИКАЗЫ».

Выстрел попадает в цель, и Дум воет.

В правое плечо — всего в паре дюймов от позвоночника.

Генерал после выстрела валится вперёд и тут же разворачивается, со знакомым шипением загорается голубое лезвие меча, а потом она замирает. Распахиваются синие глаза, и Дум ясно видит всё, что она сейчас испытывает. Замешательство. Ощущение, что её предали. Гнев. Думу хочется успокоить генерала, сказать, что он бы никогда не предал её, но ведь это неправда, так? Может, он и против, но тело уже готовится выстрелить снова.

Генерал Типли бросается на него и с лёгкостью разрубает бластер мечом.

Облегчение тут же сменяется досадой — Дум врезается в неё всем телом, они падают и катятся под уклон. Целиком сосредоточившись на том, как бы указать генералу на брешь, он лишь краем глаза замечает, как бьются о доспехи камни.

«ХОРОШИЕ СОЛДАТЫ ВЫПОЛНЯЮТ ПРИКАЗЫ».

Оба сильно ударяются о землю, и Дум чувствует, как у генерала вышибает воздух из лёгких.

Световой меч выпал, остаётся только молиться, чтобы она думала не о драке, а о том, как найти его. Молиться, что она найдет его и прикончит Дума — вместо того, чтобы и дальше продолжать этот ужас и рисковать подставиться.

У неё нет даже шанса.

Дум вцепляется ей в горло, чувствует, как пальцы сдавливают шею.

Генерал Типли задыхается, царапает его руки: запястья, пальцы — пытается оторвать их от себя.

Дум раньше никогда не задумывался, какая генерал, оказывается, миниатюрная по сравнению с ним. Она куда худее, он мог бы одной рукой обхватить её шею, но душит её обеими. он наваливается на неё всем весом — при мысли об этом живот скручивает от отвращения, а сердце сжимает страх.

«ХОРОШИЕ СОЛДАТЫ ВЫПОЛНЯЮТ ПРИКАЗЫ».

Генерал слабеет.

У неё стекленеют глаза.

Дум внезапно замечает рану на её правом виске, тёмно-синяя кровь пятнает малиновую кожу. Должно быть, это случилось во время падения. Он не заметил. Совсем не заметил. Раны на голове всегда сильно кровоточат. Кровь заливает генералу лицо, течёт по отросткам, собирается лужицей. Перчатки становятся липкими, и Дум понимает, что их пропитала кровь.

У него на руках кровь генерала.

Буквально.

И на мгновение всё замирает.

«ХОРОШИЕ СОЛДАТЫ ВЫПОЛНЯЮТ ПРИКАЗЫ».

А потом он взрывается.

Дум с боем продирается в собственное тело, не обращает внимания на боль в голове, на крик в ушах — голос снова, и снова, и снова повторяет эти омерзительные слова.

От стараний руки закостенели, пальцы свело, и Дум усилием воли заставляет их шевелиться. Прочь от генерала, подальше, он никогда не позволит себе прикоснуться к ней. После случившегося — никогда. После этого предательства, этой мерзости.

Геренал кашляет, упирается ладонью ему в грудь, и Дума отбрасывает назад.

«ХОРОШИЕ СОЛДАТЫ ВЫПОЛ…»

Он ударяется спиной о скалу.

Сильно.

Что-то щёлкает, а потом всё затихает.

Крик в голове сходит на нет, ор превращается в шёпот. Дум не может шевелиться — в других обстоятельствах он бы запаниковал, но сейчас испытывает облегчение. Раз он не может пошевелиться, значит, не причинит вреда генералу. Не пошевелится — не убьёт её.

Слышится кашель: генерал пытается отдышаться — и Думу приходится закрыть глаза, чтобы не расплакаться.

Сила, ну и бардак.

Рядом снова возникает знакомое шипенье, левой щеке становится тепло и приходится снова открывать глаза. Генерал стоит над ним и смотрит как никогда жёстко и холодно. У неё всё лицо перемазано кровью, из раны до сих пор течёт, вся туника в пятнах. Руку генерал прижимает к боку, и Дум смутно вспоминает, что первый выстрел попал в цель.

— Коммандер, — жёстко и спокойно произносит генерал — уже по самому этому спокойствию Дум мог бы сказать, как она сейчас взбешена. — Это что ещё такое?

Последний раз он видел её такой разозлённой во время схватки с убийцей сестры.

Поэтому отвечает как может:

— Хорошие солдаты выполняют приказы, сэр.

Она отшатывается, малиновая кожа бледнеет до пепельно-розовой. Она узнаёт эти слова. Она слышала их там же, где и он сам, и помнит, что случилось после того, как они сорвались с губ клона.

Они долго смотрят друг на друга, а потом генерал выключает меч, медленно опускается рядом на колени и тихо спрашивает:

— Дум, — и ему невыносимо слышать дрожь в её голосе. — Что происходит?

Он чувствует, как эта тварь в голове пытается было возразить, но сейчас справиться с ней куда проще. Возможно, она уже знает, что он всё равно не сможет выполнить приказ — даже если бы хотел. В конце концов, хорошие солдаты должны двигаться.

— Приказ 66, — так же тихо отвечает Дум. — Очевидно, нас, клонов заранее запрограммировали на нештатные действия, — он невесело улыбается.

И по глазам видит, что она понимает — кусочки головоломки встают на свои места. Загадки Ринго Винды, которые должны были остаться тайной, и слова брата, объяснения которым так никогда и не нашлось.

— Гибель джедаев, — шепчет генерал, смотрит на него с ужасом, а потом резко втягивает воздух сквозь зубы и будто уходит в себя. По её щекам бегут слёзы, и Дум окончательно падает духом. Такой он видел генерала всего раз и поклялся впредь защищать её от этой боли.

Он подвёл её.

Даже больше. Теперь он — источник её боли.

И ещё неизвестно, что хуже.

**Типли**

Всё происходит так быстро. Слишком быстро.

Типли даже не успевает ничего понять.

Началось всё так просто. Лёгкое, короткое задание — в самый раз, чтобы снова привыкнуть к полевой работе. Но потом вдруг в спине возникла резкая боль, Типли обернулась, готовясь биться с врагом. И столкнулась лицом к лицу со своим коммандером — во всеоружии. Он опередил её, не дав отреагировать.

Они, вцепившись друг в друга, падают наземь. В Типли врезаются камни и острые края брони — ясное дело, когда выберешься, будешь вся в синяках.

Если выберешься.

Дум пошёл против неё.

Происходящее похоже на оживший кошмар.

В голове снова и снова прокручиваются сомнения, которые появились после дела на Ринго Винде, и вопросы без ответов.

Головы взрывается болью, всё тело начинает ныть. Типли ударяется спиной о жёсткую землю и у неё вышибает воздух из груди.

А потом Дум стискивает её горло.

Инстинктивно хочется дать сдачи. Типли вцепляется в его руки, выгибается под ним, пытаясь сбросить. Но он крупнее — солдат, сплошь тяжёлая броня и жёсткие мышцы. Даже не морщится.

Типли толкается, и пихается и пытается вырваться, но дышать невозможно, и весь мир замыкается на ощущениях собственного тела. И на Думе. Тот возвышается над ней и душит. Типли даже не видит его лица. Вместо него лишь холодная безразличная маска шлема. Она понятия не имеет, о чём он думает. И ощущает только… тишину. Нет ничего. Там, где был Дум, теперь пустота. И это приводит в ужас.

Внезапно давление на горло ослабевает, и Типли снова может вдохнуть.

Этого хватает.

Она упирается ладонью коммандеру в грудь и изо всех сил отталкивает его от себя. Типли не обращает внимание на то, как сильно он ударился о скалу, на последовавший за ударом тошнотворный треск. Она пытается отдышаться и не способна воспринимать ничего кроме этого.

Горло распухло, кажется ободранным. Всё тело сотрясает кашель. Двигаться больно, и Типли, поднимаясь на ноги, даже ощущает фантомную боль от давней сквозной раны. Это её первое задание со времён той катастрофы на мандалорском аванпосту. И она думала, что разведка пройдёт гладко.

Но вместо этого — снова Ринго Винда.

Типли хватает меч и усилием поднимает себя на ноги. Голова раскалывается, всё кружится, но ей удаётся встать. Зрение плывёт, но судя по всему, Дум лежит без движения там, где упал.

Стоит взглянуть на него — и Типли впервые за долгое время впадает в ярость.

Впервые с того момента, как держала на руках остывающее тело сестры.

С того момента, как сразилась с её убийцей.

Да как он посмел.

Как посмел.

Она же верила ему.

Верила вопреки тому, что некий внутренний голос кричал держаться от клонов как можно дальше. Типли списывала всё на паранойю. По ним по всем ударила война, постоянные бои. Это выматывало, опустошало. Типли чувствует себя совершенно обессиленной.

Кажется, из-за привычки подолгу всё обдумывать страх взял над ней верх.

Типли зажигает меч и подносит его к щеке Дума. От движения простреливает спину, но какая разница — всё тело болит, и это её не остановит. Не сейчас.

Дум не двигается, хотя Типли знает, что он ощущает жар меча даже сквозь шлем.

— Коммандер, — произносит она, не обращая внимания на больное горло и не пытаясь скрыть ярость. — Это что ещё такое?

Дум чуть заметно шевелит головой, смотрит на неё.

— Хорошие солдаты выполняют приказы, сэр.

Эти слова он говорит тихо и спокойно. Но Типли тут же отшатывается, будто от удара Силовой молнии. Эти слова эхом отдаются во внезапно упавшей тишине.

Слова.

Эти отвратительные, ужасные слова.

Слова, которые снова и снова возвращались в кошмарах — вместе с последним вздохом сестры.

Слова, которые она услышала, когда заглянула в холодные, без тени узнавания, глаза давно знакомого человека, который бросился на неё, чтобы убить.

Типли выключает меч и опускается рядом с коммандером на колени.

— Дум, — спрашивает она, не в силах скрыть ужаса. — Что происходит?

— Приказ 66, — так же тихо отвечает Дум. — Очевидно, нас, клонов заранее запрограммировали на нештатные действия.

В его голосе слышна горечь, неискренность и злость, Типли ощущает исходящую от него ауру отвращения к самому себе.

Он сказал, заранее запрограммировали.

Сказал, Приказ 66.

Типли застывает.

Всё это было спланировано. Спланировано давным-давно. И план этот зародился одновременно с созданием армии клонов.

Вот что случилось на Ринго Винда. Вот почему они так и не нашли произошедшему объяснения. Джедаи даже не узнали бы, что такой план существует.

«Типлар!» — кричит разум.

«Сестра!» — плачет сердце.

— Гибель джедаев, — произносит она онемевшими губами.

Накатывает будто прибой — внезапно и сильно.

Смерть.

Везде смерть, повсюду, в единый миг. Она слышна по всей галактике, и Типли снова становится нечем дышать.

Сердце подскакивает к горлу.

Джедаи.

Сила кричит, гаснут тысячи и тысячи огней, оставляя после себя лишь пустоту.

— Генерал.

Она непонимающе моргает.

— Генерал, — снова зовёт Дум.

Типли смотрит на него, онемев от ужаса.

— Сэр, — в его голосе сквозит боль, — вам нужно уходить. Эта тварь — она внутри каждого из нас. Мы без раздумий вас убьём. Вы должны успеть первой. Вам придётся убить нас, чтобы мы не смогли убить вас.

У Типли нет слов, чтобы описать гнев, который тут же начинает звенеть в крови.

Она вскакивает: щёлкают колени, и мир едва не опрокидывается вверх тормашками.

— Абсолютно исключено! — шипит она.

— Сэр… — Дум внезапно замолкает, кажется, он даже немного в панике. Но Типли плевать.

— Мы разберёмся с этим, коммандер, — заявляет она, отметая любые возможные протесты.

Дум вздыхает. Он устал, он вымотан и он кажется гораздо, гораздо старше своих двадцати.

— Сэр, вам нельзя брать меня с собой. Во-первых, я не могу и пальцем пошевелить. Вообще. Во-вторых, эта тварь в голове до сих пор очень хочет, чтобы я убил вас.

Типли хмурится, вспоминает, что слышала приглушённый треск, когда коммандер плашмя ударился о скалу. Он с тех пор ни на йоту не сдвинулся. Она вешает меч на пояс, а потом осторожно-осторожно тянется в Силу.

Оборачивает ею Дума, фиксирует его и поднимает с земли. Тот удивлённо вскрикивает.

— Мне плевать, — резко отвечает Типли.

— Но генерал…

— Типлар бы тебя не бросила.

Дум молчит, и Типли знает, что победила.

Типлар никогда не простила бы, если бы она бросила Дума здесь одного, парализованного. В этом странном перекошенном аду.

Будь сестра здесь, она обозвала бы обоих идиотами, перекинула бы их через плечо и вытащила отсюда, а потом разобралась бы, что стряслось.

Типлар больше нет.

У неё не выйдет разгадать эту тайну.

Поэтому вместо неё этим придётся заняться Типли.

Так будет правильно.

А Дум останется с ней. Он всегда был скорей коммандером Типлар, чем её. Всегда подчинялся именно сестре, влипал ради неё в неприятности, всегда прикрывал ей спину. В нём так много от неё осталось, что Типли больно это видеть.

И будь она проклята, если бросит его умирать.

Он — всё, что у неё осталось.

И Типли убережёт его — или умрёт. И плевать на Приказ 66.

Она тащит его к челноку — это маленькое судёнышко, рассчитанное в лучшем случае человек на семь. Негусто, но пока хватит. Дум молчит, когда Типли укладывает его на стол и жестом включает меддроида. Аккуратно снимает шлем, и, не дрогнув, встречается с коммандером взглядом.

Она не склонится.

Этим её не сломить

Ни за что.

Кажется, Дум тоже это понимает — его губы изгибаются в бледном подобии улыбки. Он смотрит грустно и зло, и в его лице столько боли, что Типли удивляется, как он до сих пор держится.

— Ладно, — тихо произносит он.

Типли отодвигается, пропускает дроида и направляется в кабину. Чем скорей они отсюда уберутся, тем лучше. Дорога предстоит долгая: придётся облетать планету, чтобы не наткнуться на флот. Типли запускает автопилот.

А потом разум слабеет, как и избитое тело, и она падает.

Она больше не может держаться.

Её неудержимо трясёт, голова кружится, в глазах двоится. И тело будто плывёт.

Типли не сразу понимает, что кожа липкая.

Она дотрагивается до щеки дрожащими пальцами, и те окрашиваются голубым.

Ох ты.

Поранилась.

Да сильно.

И, похоже, плачет.

Больно.

Дум искалечен.

Гибнут джедаи.

Сила заходится от крика.

Типлар больше нет.

Безопасность.

Нужно найти безопасное место.

Дум ещё жив. Искалечен, но жив. Она защитит его, не даст в обиду. Ради сестры. Ради себя самой.

Нужно спасти его.

Типли снова берёт себя в руки. Безопасное место. Нужно найти безопасное место. Подальше от войны и боёв, и бесконечных смертей, что преследуют их дни напролёт. Она вводит координаты, усилием воли заставляя пальцы не дрожать, запускает гипердвигатель.

А потом откидывается назад, и мир вокруг расплывается.

Безопасное место.

Гибнут джедаи.

Сила кричит.

Сестры больше нет.

Коммандер искалечен.

Но пока жив.

«Прошу. Прошу, дай мне спасти его».

Больно. Нет сил даже пошевелиться. В глазах темно. Типли тянется к Силе, и та окутывает её, будто кокон, успокаивает, горюет вместе с ней. Она чувствует, как ко лбу прикасается рука.

«Отдохни, сестра».

Типли засыпает.


End file.
